


Acoustic Version

by the_ragnarok



Series: Bandom D/s soulbond [4]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BDSM, Biting, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you know what I get out of Domming someone?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acoustic Version

Waiting for his meds to kick in again is a bitch, so Pete is being a bitch, too.

Less than he would normally, though, because even though Patrick is adamant in refusing to  _really_  hurt him, Pete is sure Patrick will find ways to make Pete pay for him.

For instance, Patrick lowers his glasses and says mildly, "If you don't stop kicking my seat, I'll throw your phone out the window."

Pete considers and desists. Patrick would do it. Even though his awareness of the bond is growing muffled and patchy, Pete knows that. It sucks.

"This sucks," Pete says, and lays his head on Patrick's lap. 

Patrick not only lets him, but smooths gentle fingers over Pete's forehead, right below the hairline. His hands are cool, a little rough, so perfect they make Pete ache.

In the interest of complete honesty, Pete says, "This rocks, though. Please keep doing that."

"Glad you approve," Patrick says, and doesn't stop.

A thought occurs to Pete. Because he never could resist digging his own grave, he says, "Why aren't you stopping?"

Patrick still doesn't, although he looks at Pete like he's a UFO from another galaxy. "Why would I?" 

The look is a lie, though. The little Pete is getting through the bond is tense and wary, grumbling like Patrick does in the morning before coffee when he can tell Pete is up to no good. "To put me in my place," Pete says. "Show me who's boss."

Patrick snorts. "That's not showing you who's boss, that's throwing a tantrum because you told me what you like."

Pete keeps very still. 

The rhythm of Patrick's hand stays even and calm. "Pete. Has someone done that with you?"

"A couple times?" More than that, but the bond is all muffled curses now. "Not like anything abusive, dude, calm down. I'm told I need reminders of who's the bitch."

"Is that why you won't stop complaining?" Patrick mutters. Against his better judgement, Pete laughs. "I don't do that. Do you want me to?"

Pete frowns. "Uh, no. But I want you to have a good time, so..." he gestures, not certain himself what he's trying to imply.

Patrick's still for a moment, chewing his lower lip. Pete takes shallow pleasure in the image. Then Patrick says, "Do you know what I get out of Domming someone?"

Pete makes a jerk-off gesture, only for Patrick to cuff him. Pete attempts to bite in retaliation, only for Patrick to wrestle away and bite him hard on the back of the neck. Pete shudders and goes limp in Patrick's hold.

"See, what I was doing just now," Patrick says, conversationally, as if he doesn't have one hand caressing Pete's nipple, "you're confused because you think it's pain kink, and I told you we're not doing that yet. But it's not. We are doing things that you find physically pleasurable. That does include stuff other people would find painful. Take it up with your nervous system."

"You're so sure about that," Pete says. He means it to sound skeptical. It comes out breathless instead.

"What I'm not doing is punishing you." Patrick continues, as though Pete hasn't spoken. The bond is whispering reassurances, though, harmonic undertones to Patrick's words. "I can't tell what would be cathartic for you and what would be actually harmful, or useless. I'm not taking risks with you."

"Gee, sounds fun for you," Pete says.

Patrick turns him around and presses his forehead to Pete's, his hand wrapping around Pete's sweaty nape. "If anyone should understand this, it's you," he says. "Think about what it's like when you're on stage. You work for months to make something for other people, and sometimes they shout for their favorite songs and sometimes they throw bottles at you, but then you have the moment when they sing along with you, when you take this whole beautiful thing you crafted and you push it on their minds and you make them  _want_  it, and you're so fucking grateful that they let you that you could cry."

Patrick blinks. Pete licks his suddenly arid mouth, squirms around the discomfort in his pants. Patrick's voice does things to him when it gets this intense, not to mention Patrick's  _eyes_.

"But you don't cry," Patrick continues, in a more normal tone of voice. "You keep the show running, you send them off on a high note. And that's what it's all for."

Pete giggles. "So wait, what we're doing right now - is this our relationship's acoustic version?"

"Give the man a tambourine," Patrick says, smiling. 


End file.
